leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
EP060
}} Beach Blank-Out Blastoise (Japanese: カメックスのしま 's Island) is the 60th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on August 27, 1998 and in the United States on September 20, 1999. Blurb As Ash and the gang are rushing to catch the last ferry off of Cinnabar Island, they stumble over a rare Pokémon in trouble. It's a Wartortle, the evolved form of a Squirtle. The Squirtle Squad jumps in and relates to Pikachu that there's a problem on their island, and they need our heroes help! Plot and are running to catch the last ferry off Cinnabar Island when they collide with a . It tries to tell them something, but they do not understand. taps one of Ash's Poke Balls and sends out his , who begins to talk to Wartortle, in a serious and urgent manner. Suddenly, Squirtle gets a shocked look on its face, and pulls out its Squirtle Squad sunglasses, putting them on. Wartortle and Ash's Squirtle dive into the water and Misty's Pokémon tow the trio along in a boat. They lead them to an unnamed island that resembles a Squirtle's shell. They find Wartortle and Squirtle inside their shells on the island, who upon closer inspection, Brock realizes that they are asleep. As they look farther up, there is a giant shell, which Ash's Pokédex reveals it is a . Ash and Squirtle check out Blastoise, and suddenly they fall sleep. Misty and Brock try to wake him up, but to no avail. Then, Misty tells to use an attack, which manages to wake Ash and all of the Pokémon up. Misty and Brock asked Ash what happened, who then replies that when he approached Blastoise, he heard mysterious music that was vaguely familiar that caused him to fall asleep. Misty and Brock look at each other as if they recognize the cause, and Misty says that they should go ahead and leave, though Ash insists they should stay to help Blastoise. Misty, shaking her head and smiling, says that she was afraid of that. Brock begins to tell the story from the Squirtle and Wartortle's point of view, with little pictures to illustrate it. It is revealed that the group live under Blastoise, who is considered their king. A few days ago, Blastoise was swimming in the ocean when it washed ashore. After retrieving Blastoise, the Squirtle and Wartortle also withdrew into their shells. He leads off by saying that when a Wartortle returned to find everyone inside their shells, it headed to the mainland to get help, and bumped into Ash and his friends. Misty comments that people have been searching for the Wartortle's breeding grounds for years, and that the island may be it. Brock imagines that the discovery would be invaluable to learning about breeding. He puts on a doctor's outfit, and says that it is time for Blastoise's first annual physical. He pulls out a stethoscope but cannot hear anything. Suddenly, Blastoise's head and limbs pop out, lifting Ash into the air. He hops off, and then Blastoise's cannons pop out of its shell. Squirtle then notices something stuck in one of Blastoise's hydro cannons. It is revealed to be , who starts to , and everyone falls asleep. Later, intrudes on the island, hoping to catch Blastoise, but , the one who went to get Blastoise, falls asleep. Using the rope they attached to him, Jessie and James reel him back in, only to realize that he has fallen asleep. Jessie slaps Meowth to wake him up before tossing him aside. They then use their Gyarados grabber instead. With a press of a button, Team Rocket's Gyarados sub shoots out a suction cup, which sticks to Blastoise's shell. The Pokémon is reeled and clenched in the submarine's teeth. Ash soon wakes up to discover that Blastoise has disappeared. He informs Misty and Brock, whilst the Turtle Pokémon are sent into distress. Squirtle's helps to grab the attention of the other Squirtle and Wartortle before taking to a rock to calm them down. Ash takes credit for Squirtle's control of the situation, though Brock thinks it may just be the sunglasses. Pikachu suddenly notices the drag marks in the sand, and with that, the Squirtle and Wartortle dive one after the other into the ocean to search for Blastoise. Team Rocket celebrates their successful escape over drinks, but they soon get into an argument over the credit for the capture. Jessie and James force Meowth out of the conflict, claiming that a Pokémon cannot own another Pokémon. James resorts to kicking Meowth away, though he hits the sub's wall, which disturbs Jigglypuff, and it also begins to fill with water. The unusual noise coming out of Blastoise's shell puts the trio to sleep as the sub begins to sink. Fortunately, the and arrive on the scene and bring the sub to the island. Ash, Misty, and Pikachu help to revive Team Rocket from their near-drowning. They all open their eyes, though they soon realize they are surrounded by Ash and his friends, and James receives a clop to the head when he thanks Ash and his friends for saving them. Team Rocket retreats to their submarine after realizing they were surrounded. They sarcastically apologize before Meowth presses a button, and the Gyarados sub is transformed into a land vehicle armed with two claws. They chase the Squirtle and Wartortle around, while Ash's Squirtle and Pikachu try to wake up Blastoise. They succeed, and Jigglypuff emerges before flying into the Mecha Gyarados. Blastoise eventually wakes up, and with the other Turtle Pokémon's attacks, they successfully push Team Rocket out to sea. Ash fears for Jigglypuff, who is still inside the mecha, and Squirtle goes to rescue it. An underwater explosion occurs, and Ash, Misty, and Brock fear the worst. A few moments pass before Squirtle emerges and returns to the island with Jigglypuff on its back. Jigglypuff starts singing, which puts everyone to sleep yet again. In another angry tirade, Jigglypuff scribbles on everyone's faces and the Turtle Pokémon's shells. Upon realizing this, everyone laughs off the incident except for Misty, who is annoyed because the marker scribbling makes her look like a cartoon character. Later, Ash and his friends wave goodbye to the island and its Turtle Pokémon as they continue onward to Viridian City for Ash's next Gym match. Meanwhile, Team Rocket are miserable and trapped on the wrecked fin of their Mecha Gyarados, with Jigglypuff's marker scribbles still on their faces. Major events Debuts Pokémon debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international), (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (multiple) * (multiple; debut) * Trivia * This episode can be found on the fourth Game Boy Advance Video Pokémon Game Pak. * The English title is a reference to the beach party film . * When is attempting to tell what happened, Pikachu appears to not understand, and summons from its to help. This is contradicts other episodes, most notably Island of the Giant Pokémon, where all Pokémon are able to understand each other. * The book Return of the Squirtle Squad is partially based on this episode. * As of this episode, all forms of the Kanto starter Pokémon have appeared in the . * This episode is featured on Volume 2: Jigglypuff from Viz Media's series. * This episode's title is formatted as Beach Blank-out Blastoise on the DVD menu of Australian DVDs. Errors * When Team Rocket is being saved by and , 's jacket is dark blue. In this same scene Jessie's hair is shorter than usual. In the shot following, both went back to their original designs. * When calls out of its , it neither enlarged nor opened. * When Jessie looks through the binoculars, she isn't wearing gloves. * In the dub, James tells Jessie and Meowth to steal multiple Blastoises instead of one. EP060 error.png|Brock's jacket color error Dub edits * Pikachu's Jukebox: 2.B.A. Master * Originally, the ferry off Cinnabar was simply the current ferry rather than the last one off. * The dub implies that Misty and Brock immediately realized what was going on and who was responsible when Ash mentioned the voice he and Squirtle heard sounded familiar, when originally, they were simply creeped out by Ash's description of the voice inside sounding like it came from "the depths of Hell." * Ash and Misty commenting on how they look like cartoon characters was dub only. In other languages |cs= |da= |nl= |fi= |fr_ca= |fr_eu= |de= |he=החוף של בלסטויז |hu= |it= |ko=거북왕! 왕국을 지켜라 |no= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |ro= |hi=Blastoise मुसीबत मे! }} 060 Category:Episodes focusing on Jigglypuff Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Takaaki Ishiyama Category:Episodes directed by Osamu Inoue Category:Episodes animated by Shin'ichirō Kajiura de:Turtoks Tiefschlaf-Drama es:EP060 fr:EP060 it:EP060 ja:無印編第60話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第59集